High energy sources can produce undesirable levels of acoustic noise and heat. When using a firearm, for example, it can be desirable to reduce acoustic noise levels because the sound produced by firing the firearm can provide information as to the location of a firearm operator. In anti-terrorism operations, concealment of the location of firearm operators is critical to hostage rescue, terrorist apprehension, operations protection, dignitary and witness protection, and intelligence gathering operations. To reduce acoustic noise levels, sound reducing devices such as sound suppressors, mufflers, and the like are commonly used. However, connection to high energy sources can cause sound reducing devices to become hot. In the case of a firearm, a hot sound suppressor can heat the atmosphere in the vicinity of the suppressor. The locally heated atmosphere can also cause optical distortion, which can interfere with sighting a target. It is desirable, therefore, to control acoustic noise levels and heat produced by a high energy source.